


Sliding into First Base

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Kiss cam, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Terrible baseball puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Clint’s afraid a momentary impulse messed up his friendship with Bucky.  But maybe it was just the nudge their relationship needed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo





	Sliding into First Base

**Author's Note:**

> Sliding into First Base by PoliZ/Politzania  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: WinterHawk  
> Warnings: vague homophobia, awkward kiss, terrible baseball puns  
> Summary: Clint’s afraid a momentary impulse messed up his friendship with Bucky. But maybe it was just the nudge their relationship needed.  
> WinterHawk Bingo Square Filled: B5 -Kiss Cam  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Square Filled - U1 - Fluff  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856487

“Well, now, that was unexpected,” the announcer stated. The uneasy murmurs of the crowd died away as the giant video screen behind center field switched over to advertise a Bring Your Dog to the Park day. Clint just sat there, not quite believing what he’d just done. 

The four of them — Maria, Natasha, Clint and Bucky — had been having a great afternoon at the ball park. The weather was perfect, the concession stand was running a “5 hot dogs for $15” special and Maria had just waved down the beer guy to order a round for them. 

But then the kiss cam had zoomed in on him and Natasha. They looked at each other for a moment, and she sighed just a little and rolled her eyes slightly. In a flash of inspiration, Clint had turned and kissed Bucky instead. It was supposed to be something light-hearted, a Stick it to The Straights kind of deal; but then Bucky had kissed him back. Kissed so well that Clint had forgotten where he was for a moment. 

But now the seat next to Clint was empty; the moment they’d broken the kiss off, Bucky had scrambled for the stairs and disappeared into the concession stand crowds, as if he couldn’t stand to be next to him anymore. Clint’s heart sank; he had really screwed things up. 

He and Bucky had been getting along so well. They spent time together on the firing range, and Clint had introduced Bucky to some of his favorite good bad movies. And yeah, maybe their light-hearted teasing and jokes had crossed the line into flirting, but that was kind of what the whole group did with one another... right? 

Natasha shoved at his shoulder. “Go after him, идиот.”

At the very least, Clint figured he had to apologize. Just because Bucky had recently come out as bi to his friends didn’t mean he was comfortable expressing himself in public. It also didn’t mean that Clint actually had a chance with him. First off, he was smoking hot. Second, he didn’t seem interested in dating anyone, much less a klutzy half-deaf guy who hadn’t even finished high school. But that kiss - it had to have meant something. 

It took Clint a good ten minutes to find Bucky; he was starting to worry that his friend had left the ballpark completely. He finally found him standing in the shadows of the left field bleachers. “Hey.” 

“Why’d you do it?” Bucky’s expression was strained; but whether he was angry, or offended, Clint couldn’t tell. 

“I wanted to subvert heteronormative expectations.”

“What the hell does that even mean?”

Clint shrugged. “Saw it on a sign at Pride last month and thought it sounded cool.” 

Bucky let out a soft huff of laughter. “You’re a jerk sometimes, you know that?” 

“Guilty as charged. I’m sorry I put you on the spot like that. I forget sometimes that not everyone is comfortable being as out as I am.” 

“Why didn’t you kiss Tasha? I’ve seen you smooch her before.” 

Those are friend kisses, and besides, I haven’t done that since she and Maria have kinda hooked up.” 

“So was that a ‘friend kiss’ back there, then?” 

“That depends.” Clint took a deep breath - might as well lay it on the line. “I was hoping it meant more. And that we could try it again.” 

“Really?” Bucky’s hopeful response made Clint’s heart soar. 

“Uh-huh. Like maybe, now?” Their second kiss was even better; instead of leaning over the seat arm awkwardly, Clint was able to face Bucky and get everything lined up just right. Bucky in turn wrapped his arms around Clint and they embraced one another for a long moment.

“Is that a souvenir bat in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Bucky murmured against Clint’s lips. 

Clint chuckled, “Pretty damn happy that you’ve picked me for your team.” He ran one hand down Bucky’s well-muscled back to slip it into one of his back pockets. “Is it too soon to talk about whether you prefer to pitch or catch?” 

Bucky grinned. “More of a switch hitter, myself.” 

“Okay, you two,” a familiar voice rang out from behind them. “Are you coming back to watch the rest of the game or not?” 

They turned to see Natasha and Maria standing there, holding hands and looking amused. 

“What do you think, darlin’?” Bucky said with a wink and a smirk. “How about you kiss me on the strikes, and I’ll kiss you on the balls?”


End file.
